The Price
by Demonchick666
Summary: Set after the 2nd movie. brian and ro gets in trouble in thier latest assignment. When captured Brian is given to Dom as payment for job. Dom can finally get his revenge... Features character death, punishment and themes of S&M.


Chapter One

Brian woke up with a start, frigid water dripping down his face and neck. Where was he? His head shook from side to side instinctively, until a stab of pain forced him to stop. He groaned. It was dark, wherever he was. He was pretty sure that he was lying on his back. He squinted, trying to make out shapes. Someone must be relatively close; he'd just had water thrown on his face, after all. Peering carefully in into the darkness he could not see anyone, if someone was there they were doing a good job of being invisible. Pulling at his arms the rattling of chains convinced him that he was not going anywhere. Great how had he got himself into this mess now, the last thing he remembered… The assignment, Roman… Shit, where is Ro? They have both gone to the club together, spilt up inside...Dam, shit! He ached all over. Every inch of his flesh was covered in bruises, scratches and cuts; that was one hell of beating.

After the Carter Verone incident everything had just gone from bad to worse, they just would not let him leave. After assignment after another assignment came up and every time he protest, refused they would threaten him with his and Ro's criminal record. He had tried to convince Ro to leave but like a true bro he had stay by his side.

This one had been the worse. There was growing drug boss in the underworld that made Verone look like a tamed poodle; they needed someone in the inside and Ro and him drew the short straws. It was promised, this would be the last job, the last time that they would have to do this. So how the hell had it gone so wrong so quickly? They had entered the club, split up and barely finished his first drink before he was grabbed by some rather tall guys grab him and gave him the beating of his life.. Did Ro get grabbed as well?

It was cold. All in all, this was not the best situation. If he actually had some sort of concussion or head injury, who knew how long it might be before he could get proper medical attention? There was no use worrying about that now. "Hello?" he rasped. There was no sound in the room, except for a dripping faucet somewhere. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello? I know you're there." There was a low chuckle from somewhere very close by. Goosebumps rose on his skin.

"Glad you could join us after your nap," a low chuckled echoed across the room. "Come on the boss wants you, let's go join your friend."

"Ro?" asked Brain "You bastards, what are you done with him? I fucking-

Slap! The nose echoed around the room, it stung Brain's cheek, bring tears to his eyes but he suppose he could have done a lot worse to him than a simple slap. The chain was removed and Brian was pulled to his feet roughly; his heart was pounding as he felt a gun pressed against his spine.

"Now, be a good boy and I won't have to shoot you, understand?" he laughed as he began dragging him down a corridor, it looked like at least that he was still in the night club if not somewhere underground.

"Y-yes" said Brian, his mouth felt dry and his legs were weak. "What is going on?"

The bloke ignored him, swing open a door. Someone was making muffled sounds, followed by the crack of fists against vulnerable flesh. There was a low gurgle and more footsteps, those from further away were steadily getting nearer. No one spoke above a low murmur at first. Sickness gripped Brain as he realised that surround by group of men was Ro, beaten half to death. Brian tried to twist out of his capturers' grips, twisting himself closer to Ro.

"RO!" shouted Brian, "Bro, are you alright?"

"I fine Snowflake," he gasped out in pain, smiling through the blood and pain. "We are in some shit this time bro."

"Well, as much I love this sentiment brotherly love, I have some questions for the both of you," came a cold voice from the corner, followed by the scraping of a metal chair against the floor. Brian ripped his eyes from Ro and fear gripped him. That man was there target, Brian had only seen his photo till now. "How much do the police know?"

Brian wanted to groan; they knew who they were. Brian met Ro's eyes, a quick silent agreement seem to past and Ro nodded, neither of them would speak. A few minutes pasted in silence, the man on the chair signed.

"I have no time for this," he nodded at one of the men and they pointed a gun against Ro's head. Brian tried to pull towards him, Ro struggled but it just resulted in him being kicked repeatedly in the stomach. A snap filled the air as one of the heavier goons stamp down hard on his leg. A scream was ripped from Ro's throat; his leg was broken. Ro slumped in their arms as the gun was pressed hard against his head.

"Now Mister Brian I suggest you talk unless you want me to finish your friend here." He said, "I'll count to 5. 1.."

Brian tried yanking their hands off him, he had to get to Ro, and he had to. He refused to let anyone hurt him. He had let Ro down before he won't do it again! When the bloke reach to 4 Brian scream at him to stop.

"Alright, alright. The cops know the location of your-"

"Bri, Don't!" Shouted Ro, who got smacked at the back of his head with the butt of the gun "Don't they will only kill us anyway."

"Now, now Roman, Brian has a better use to me than death," the man smiled creepily at Brian, sending a weird twisting sensation in his stomach. "Carry on Brian I am not a patience man."

"They are going to raid our base, tomorrow. One of your men has given them the location. "

"Who?"

"I don't know! Honest!"

"Thank you "came the cold reply followed almost instantly by an explosive reverberating gunshot. Shock gripped Brian. No... No... Not Ro. Anger gripped as he tried to get to the man with the gun, how dare they? Tears built up, no…no...

"Control him, prepare him for our guest," snarled the man as he turned and left.

Anger consumed Brian as he hit out with a solid kick to the face. Brian felt the bastard's nose break. Predictably, the other one grabbed him from behind. It was easy enough to flip him forward over his shoulder. With a quick punch he drove his fist as hard as he could into his face. He missed his nose, Breaking free Brian dashed over to Ro's side, it was… Tears spilled down his cheek, he gripped tightly onto Ro. This was his fault.

Hands gripped him, pulling him to his feet, twisting his arm behind him and lashing them together. He was lifted to his feet; a hand gripped him by his back of his neck.

"Walk."

It was a simple order, given coldly and was followed by a small push. Brian knew that this was not going to end well. They came to a closed door; a heated debate could be heard, heated whispers. The guard stopped; knocked and waited. It did not take long till the door was opened and he was greeted by the same fucker that had ordered Ro's execution . Brian was going to kill him, he was not going to shot him that would be to merciful, no he was going to take his time.

"Ah, now this might change your mind my friend, "he said as he ushered Brian inside. " I believe that we have got someone that you would be most interested in"

Sitting on the couch, drink in one hand and his fingers drumming against his knee. There was no mistaking who that was. Those cold, piercing eyes were sizing him up, he would know them eyes anywhere. Dom…

"You do this job for me Dom, you and your crew do this one job and I'll pay you triple what I originally offered and you can take this little bastard with you. You can get your revenge."


End file.
